Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modem life. As such, the demand for data connectivity via the Internet, cellular data networks, and other such networks, is growing. However, there are many areas of the world where data connectivity is still unavailable, or if available, is unreliable and/or costly.
Some systems may provide network access to remote locations or to locations with limited networking infrastructure via a balloon network operating in the stratosphere. The balloons may be made of a flexible envelope material configured in sections or lobes to create a “pumpkin”-type or lobed balloon. Due to extreme environmental and other conditions, the balloon may fail. In case of failure, a parachute may be employed to control the descent of the balloon. Unfortunately, in some situations, the balloon failure itself may damage or otherwise render the parachute unworkable.